gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Firework Launcher
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = $65,000 |unlock = Franklin and Lamar (Story Mode, X360/PS3) Rank 1 (GTA Online) |related = Fireworks |origin = American-Chinese |caliber = |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = |anim = RPG |flags = Ammo Projectile }} |filename = FIREWORK FIREWRK (Stat name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Firework Launcher is a heavy weapon in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description It is a limited-time weapon first available in the Independence Day Special and is temporarily available for the Festive Surprise. It was later removed from Ammu-Nation, but would remain in the player's inventory if purchased and could continue to be used until the player's supply of ammunition ran out. Rockstar have advised that it would be made available to players during other special events and holidays in the future. It also spawns in the player's inventory after Franklin and Lamar, but will have a maximum of two rockets. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Firework Rocket Launcher is designed to look like a cross between the WWII-era and , with a skyrocket loaded instead of the standard Anti-Tank Shell. The weapon appears to be made out of wood, cardboard, PVC-pipe, and random bits of junk. The blast shield is also simply made of a flimsy cardboard, having a drawn on cross-hair and painted over poorly. This reinforces the theme of Independence Day, as it implies rednecks made it. The Freedom Fireworks logo can be seen on the weapon's panel. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The weapon is more of a novelty gadget rather than an actual weapon, as it is primarily purposed for However, it is great for lighting up the Los Santos and Blaine County night sky, though this can yield a wanted level as a result. Firing a firework produces a distinctive high-pitched sound followed by a colorful explosion. Statistic-wise, the Firework Launcher is inferior to the Rocket Launcher and mounted rocket launchers from armed vehicles. Against NPCs, fireworks are generally weak and cause moderate knockback due to the reduced blast radius, although they are still strong enough to kill a target with a direct hit. Fireworks are not powerful enough to destroy unarmored cars either, but flames resulting from it may eventually destroy the car. The force of the firework launch, however, may be sufficient to push small cars a short distance. Against players with full health but no Body Armor, the Firework Launcher causes them to lose about half of their health from the explosion, although additional damage will be suffered from the flames if they do not react fast enough. Flames may also expand when used in grassed areas, creating a significant barrier. Suicide shots to the ground also makes the character lose half of their health, along with the fire damage if they do not move quickly. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = Firework |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single Firework |observed_reload_mechanism = Rocket Insertion |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery In-game Firework Rocket Launcher Independence Day Special.jpg|A picture of a GTA Online player holding a Firework Launcher. Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_Markings.png|Design detail shown in 1st person mode, including fireworks box used for the guard. FireworkLauncher-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Firework Launcher on Rockstar Games Social Club. HUD icon FireworksLauncher-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. FireworkLauncher-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person view Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Firework_Launcher_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $65,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Given to players who log in during the Independence Day Special and Festive Surprise events. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *This is one of two ranged weapons in the game that lack any complex aiming reticules, the other weapon being the Flare Gun. **However, unlike the Flare Gun, the Firework Laucher lacks both Simple and Complex display reticules. *Certain tints appear to change the overall appearance of the weapon. For example, the default tint makes it look like PVC pipe painted in matte paint, while the LSPD tint makes it look similar to carbon fiber instead of painted over PVC pipe *When Gold Tint is applied to the Firework Launcher, the Firework itself appears to turn pink, most likely a sexual innuendo to a penis, a reference to Rockstar's crude humor. This is maybe a visual pun on the slang term for a penis, "Bazooka", which the Firework Launcher is partially based upon. *When firing the Firework Launcher at the sky, it will cause pedestrians to be terrified and flee, as it is still counted as a heavy weapon. *During Independence Day, the Firework Launcher fires white, red and blue colors by default, while at Christmas, it fires white, red and green colors by default. *The HUD icon appears to lack the "blast shield". Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA V Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons